


Armrests

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Little Preparation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Castiel and Cain have gotten close since Dean took the Mark.





	Armrests

Castiel didn’t need to be told twice, Cain’s commanding voice made sure of that.  Cain was sitting in one of his plush armchairs, cock hard and pointed toward the heavens just waiting for Castiel to climb on.

Castiel snapped his fingers, making his clothes disappear from his body instantly.  He took the few steps necessary to be right in front of Cain before turning around, bending over slightly so that Cain could have access to his ass.  As Cain’s hands kneaded the soft globes gently, Castiel wondered for the hundredth time how they got to this situation.  After Dean took the Mark, Castiel and Cain had been spending more and more time together, the Winchester drifting away from Castiel as time went on.

Castiel was pulled from his thoughts as Cain’s thumb teased at his rim.  “So good for me, Castiel,” Cain complimented, making Castiel whine happily.  Cain slid his thumb inside of Castiel’s tight pucker, pulling at it gently.  

“Cain, please…” Castiel begged, just needing to be filled.  Cain understood immediately, knowing that Castiel wouldn’t need preparation – his vessel’s body was always ready for Cain’s cock.

Cain’s hands moved Castiel so that he was straddling Cain’s lap over the chair, the head of Cain’s cock bumping Castiel’s tight hole.  Cain’s fingers dug into Castiel’s hips as he guided the angel down onto his cock until Castiel was basically sitting on his lap.  

“Such a good little angel,” Cain hummed against Castiel’s neck, placing a soft kiss there before he planted his feet firmly on the ground so that he could gain leverage.  Castiel’s hands moved to grip the armrests, their cushioned give allowing him to grip tightly.  He knew that from this position, Cain could pound up into him for hours if he felt like it, and Castiel was ready.

The pleasure he got form Cain’s dick against his prostate was incredible every time; Castiel couldn’t get enough of it.  Sure enough, Cain began to move and Castiel’s vision blurred, the only thing he could think about for the next half hour or more being Cain’s member inside of him, hard and thick.


End file.
